nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Abyss
Celestial Abyss (fully known as Chapter 2: Celestial Abyss) is a map in the Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies saga that was created by Greedyselfish. It is set at the Opposition's homeworld of Frixion. Overview Celestial Abyss takes place in a large facility located on Frixion, the home planet of the Opposition. It contains an armory where the Opposition have been crafting their weapons, a hatchery where the Cryptids were being bred, and several other rooms and corridors in betweeen. More TBA. Features Many features from "Unquestionable Ethics" and "Dunkelste Stunde" return as well as some new features and weapons. Der Wunderfizz returns as well as a new perk called "Blade Master". The Bank returns in the form of an old antique cash register that can be found in the Resupply room, where players can deposit and withdraw points at any given time. Two new wall weapons appear here known as the Madrelerorn Scimitar and the X-Tex Grenades. The Madrelerorn Scimitar is a long blade that attached to the player's arm and replaces the knife, it is a one hit kill up to round 20, and costs 6000 points. X-Tex Grenades are a futuristic variant of the Semtex Grenades and costs 250 points. A new Wonder Weapon is introduced as well, The AciX-Corroder. It is similar to the Venom-X, but shoots out long lines of acid at a time. Weapons Starting Weapons * MX-1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * DTe-12 * DTn-64 CQC * V-61 * MPX-24 * TXs-6 * Mag-5 * M4X1 * Madrelerorn Scimitar * X-Tex Grenades Mystery Box * DTa-45 * ACX * TX-82 * TX-90 * TXL-4 * DTs-5 * PX-90 * UXP-45 * DTm-240 * V-150 * M60X4 * TXR-98A * UXAX-12 * JV-9 * AL-8 * DTR-61 * Reaper * TXB-5 * X44 * TX-46 (Single or Akimbo) * RXa-54 * TXZ-15 * AciX-Corroder Perks * 'Human Shield '- Take more damage, 2500 pts. * 'Helping Hand '- Revive faster, 500/1500 pts. * 'Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 pts. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 pts. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 pts. * 'Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 pts. * 'Der Wunderfizz '- Grants the player a random perk, 1500 pts. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Face off against one of the Opposition's strongest leaders and uncover a dark secret. Songs * "Seasons In The Abyss" by Slayer can be activated by finding three World War II era helmets scattered around the map and shooting once at each of them. They are hard to find, though, as they are camouflaged to blend in with their surroundings and change positions every new game. Trivia * There are a few references to the Coil Arms Division before the revelation during the Easter Egg such as a few documents that talk about them that are found on some tables albeit covered in blood. * A blueprint for the Railgun can be found in the Armory/Resupply room. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Maps